


Partners In Crime

by Lividian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, I blame Tumblr for reminding me of this, M/M, Team Rocket AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lividian/pseuds/Lividian
Summary: Red gets a surprise visit from his criminal boyfriend.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> An old AU I wrote multiple short fics for that's sorta-kinda based on the theory that Green is a secret member of Team Rocket.
> 
> Except that's not what this is at all.
> 
> Red is the Kanto Champion and Green is a high ranking member of Team Rocket.
> 
> (There's more backstory over on my Tumblr: lividian-of-viridian)

Champion duties were a lot more boring than Red had imagined. Yet here he was, years later, still doing them. As he signed his name to yet another report of some kind, he heard the window behind him opening. He smiled, already knowing who it was. Arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and he leaned into them, sighing.

"Hey, Mr. Champion."

"What are you up to? You never visit me at work."

Green leaned over Red's shoulder, kissing his cheek lightly, "Hmm... I need access to a certain set of files on Mewtwo. I know the League confiscated them, and I figured you'd know where they are?"

Red hummed, "I might."

"You might? And what do I have to do in order to change that answer?"

"A lot. Those files are in a place that only Champions have access to.", he said as Green maneuvered himself into his lap, hands reaching up to pull off his cap and toss it aside. 

"Give me specifics, and I'll see what I can do.", Green said, leaning in closer.

"First, I want you at my place tonight.", he let his hands wander up Green's sides.

"Uh-huh. _And?_ "

"Wear something comfortable."

"I like where this is going.", his fingers tugged lightly at Red's dark hair, bringing him in even closer.

"And bring your appetite. I'm ordering take out and we're having a movie night."

Green laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to Red's lips, "Sure thing. I've missed you a lot lately, so all that sounds really nice.", he leaned in for another kiss when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed, resting his forehead against Red's, "I have to go.", he slid off Red's lap and picked up his backpack from the floor. "I'll see you tonight."

"Hey, wait. You forgot something.", Red opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a set of keys. 

"Are those-?", Green began, but was cut off by Red motioning for him to wait. He unlocked a larger drawer and pulled it open, taking out a folder. 

"Here's the files you needed. Make copies of everything and bring them back to me tonight.", Red stood from his chair and crossed the short distance to the window where Green was standing. He kissed him, letting his lips linger until Green's phone vibrated again, "I love you. Stay safe, okay?"

Green smiled, taking the folder and carefully sliding it into his backpack. "I'll try my best. Love you too, Red."

And with that, Green left as quietly as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I had another fic where both Red and Green were in Team Rocket (while Red was still a champion and Green is a gym leader). 
> 
> Team Rocket is more powerful than ever, and when the league calls on Red and Green to help, they're like, 'Surprise bitches, WE ARE TEAM ROCKET'.
> 
> I have so many dumb AUs.


End file.
